Check Up For Kick-Off
9/12/2011 01:48 PM Back to 2011 Logs Kick-Off Robustus Bytaboom (Repair Depot, Polyhex) --- Kick-Off comes tromping in, looking as moody as always. He glanced about, the slave gladiator seeking out the mech in charge today "Hello? Doctor? " he asks, rapping on the wall beside the door. Robustus comes out of the storage room and offers a smile, "A good cycle Kick-Off, how may I help you today?" he intones. Kick-Off blinks at the smile, not returning it although he nods "I am doing well. I am up here for my check up this time. They told me that some of my transformation locks and additional armor require a higher level of scanning than what they do in the Grease Pit." it sounded feasible, if odd. Robustus inclines his head to that and gestures to a berth, "Take a seat then and I'll give you a thorough scan." he notes, moving over to a table where his scanner sits. He picks it up, tapping into it to power it up and adjust it for the gladiator's chassis. Kick-Off nods to make his way over, taking a seat "... How are things up here?" he asks as he waits for the scan. HIs voice sounded awkward, as though making small talk was alien to him. Robustus walks over and begins the scan with the mech's feet. "Been busy lately. It seems Starscream has had a run of going though wings.." Kick-Off shifts, his feet relatively good - covered in the usual scratches, but his entire body had been double-armored, with the side effect of making him unable to transform. There was some grime and dust in the seams, but his regular armor underneath kept it from causing him problems really. It was just an annoyance really as he shifted "Oh? I am surprised. He is SUPPOSED to be a good flyer." Robustus slowly scans up the calves to the knees, then up to the thighs. "Not flying that caused the wing issue, I'm afraid it was due to a disagreement with Lord Megatron." the medic points out, a soft exvent escaping him. "Frustrating glitch that Air Commander." Kick-Off watches the beam run over him as he put his hands to either side out of the way "Ahh. I see. That happens frequently with him I believe. " he nods at the last part. He couldn’t really say that much himself "So what's this about a prisoner?" Robustus pauses a moment as he checks the readings thus far and hms, "I don't believe I'm at liberty to discuss that." he intones. "Nothing at all? Confirmed, denied, faction?" he continues anyways. Reaching his hips, the Transformation Lock mechanism on his cog was showing it was out of date and needed replacement. Robustus looks up from this scanner to meet Kick-Off's optics. "I really don't want to discuss it, now please let me do my job." Kick-Off turns to look at Robustus in return at that, his blue optics flickering a little. Then he notes softly "Very well. I was just... curious." he finally stats, falling silent as he looked away. "I think I am overdue for a scrub, to be honest. " Robustus looks back to the scanner, "Due for more than that." he intones, "You require a replacement for your transformation lock." a cock of his head, "Interesting that they gladiatorial staff arranged for such a device." The faintest of winces came over the mech at that mention, and he states simply "I am powerful enough I don’t... need... my alternate mode." his voice said otherwise about his opinion on the matter. Robustus continues to move the scanner over the mech before him, "I am sure it is, Kick-Off. I trust you have good care down there via their own medics?" Making her way into the Repair Bay, Bytaboom glances about. She was due for a late check-up and she hoped the medics wouldn't reprimand her for not checking in sooner. She spots Robustus and another mech she didn't really know. She stops in midstep and clears her vocals. "Fair enough care. They fix us, make sure we're at top fighting form.... cosmetics typically come last obviously. A few scrapes and 'scars' make us look tougher." explains the Gladiator. The grime continued up, and there were a few hairline fractures about the shoulders and chest plates - one of the heaviest hit places. He looks up, focusing upon Bytaboom immediately. Robustus turns his gaze away from the scanner to look upon Bytaboom, to whom he offers a smile. "Well good cycle Bytaboom, if you are here for a checkup, please take a berth and wait. I'll be done with Kick-Off once I replace a part and rid of a bit of grit from his armor." The panther nods and grins slightly, "Good cycle to you." Bytaboom glances at the other and tilts her head, "He does look like he needs to head to the wash.." Still smiling, she makes her way to a berth and waits. Kick-Off grunts "It’s been said a few times." remarks the gladiator to the cat at the bath comment. "Typically we don’t bother unless we're VERY dirty. A little dirt never hurt Robustus finishes up the scan of the mech and sets the scanner down. He taps on his forearm to open the compartment within it and withdraws a few tools. These are passed through the sanitizing machine before he removes a panel of armor from Kick-Off to expose the transformation lock mechanism, "Hmm.. mmm hmmm. Ah here we are.. " he exclaims as he finds the part number etched into metal. "I believe we have a replacement for that. Give a few moments to track it down in storage." The medic disappears into the other room. Bytaboom snickers and replies, "No, a little dirt never hurts anyone." She sighs and turns her head, curious to watch what is going on. "Well, THAT is good news." remarks Kick-Off simply, dryly. He lays back to make access to his abdomen easier, though he sits up carefully, glancing down, feeling the alert that his transforming system was online. Then he sighs himself, deeply. A look up and over to Bytaboom "No it... does not." he repeats again. "... Bytaboom?" The panther blinks her optics. Bytaboom quickly glances away and replies softly, "What?" Robustus returns with a part in hand, "Lucked out, this is the last one I have. Will have to do a reorder of this if you go through them quickly." he states as he sets the part down. "All right now, let's get out this old lock mechanism hm." "oh, that IS very lucky." remarks Kick off, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice "I do not usually. What causes them to break down? " he slowly lays back down on the table, focusing on Bytaboom again "I was just confirming that was your name." Bytaboom nods, "That is definitely my name." She looks over at Robustus and says, "Do you know how long my check-up will be?" Robustus picks up a tool and begins unscrewing the bolts that hold the part in place. "Oh could be a number of things. Considering you are a gladiator it could be as simple as all the jostling and jarring your body gets. Overheating could speed up the break down process. Also trying to access the transformation cog can wear down the lock." He pauses and hms, "Not long. I could have a drone do it in my stead if you want." Kick-Off's optics dim, and then brighten again as his cog was exposed, the old one removed, a little grime even having been made down that way, although not enough to be a problem. The unit was old enough to be out of service entirely, no longer produced "... I see. how long should this... new one last? " he asks, reluctantly. He nods at Bytaboom/ "A drone would be fine, then. I need to get back out to scouting." Bytaboom remarks, sarcastically even. She mumbles something and then states, "If I had wings, I'd be scouting at better angles.." Robustus disconnects a few wires then fully removes the old part. He cleans out the grime and then slides the new part into place, screwing the bolts back into place, then connecting up the wires. "About as long as this old one did, if you keep to the same pattern of abuse being a gladiator." He signals a drone, and it wheels over to perform a scan of Bytaboom. "Flying has disadvantages as much as advantages Bytaboom." he assures her softly. Kick-Off vents heavily as he lays there, his fists having closed into tight fists during this. He scowled under the combat mask as Robustus installed the one, actually closing his optics tightly during that part of it, as though it had hurt him. "Yes, well being on the ground has its disadvantages as well. I have to run everywhere." Bytaboom grumbles, her tail twitching in agitation. She waits for the drone to finish scanning and replies to it, "If there is anything wrong, I am blaming you." Robustus finishes up with installing the new part and slips the armor plate back into plate. "All right. Let me try and get some of the grime to jostle loose via a hand held sonic device." Moving away to find the device and adjusting the setting, "Just stay still and allow me to move you." he intones, starting at the mechs' neck he uses one hand to move the head to one side, then the other while holding the device in the other hand. "It cannot reply to snark Bytaboom." he chuckles. Kick-Off vents again heavily as he nods to Robustus, his body still rigid as the doctor continued the treatment. He resisted at first, but then gave into the pressure, moving more smoothly ".. I hate this." he utters under his breath. "Bah. It was worth a try anyway." Bytaboom grins slightly and looks over at the two. Robustus chuckles softly and focuses on what he is doing for Kick-Off. "I'll review the scan from the drone after I'm done with Kick-Off here. If there's anything of concern I'll arrange for a follow up so you can get to your mission. How does that sound to you Bytaboom?" "On the other hand, it also cannot threaten to bolt you to a table and disassemble you alive if you lip off to it, Bytaboom." he remarks to the cat, head turned towards her. Dirt was already trickling off in places onto the medical table, as he sat up to get his back. Robustus continues moving the sonic device along, letting the vibrations jostle loose any grime in the joints of the mech he's tending. "That sounds like something Psykeout would do, but not me. Please don't include me in such things." Bytaboom snickers and shakes her head. She then shudders at the mention of Psykeout, "Please do not bring his name up." "I would not DARE to. " remarks Kick-Off with a shiver, as he tilted to one side, rolling his elbow a little "Hrn... That stings now." he remarks, surprised. "I hear there is a new interrogator as well. What was his name?" Robustus finishes up the sonic cleaning and sets the device aside, "Okay just got this chest plate to deal with and you are done Kick-Off. A pause at the question, "Vortex." and a nod to Bytaboom, "My apologies if that name upsets you." Bytaboom's tail twitches, "You are forgiven." As the drone finishes, she leaps down and pads on over, "Has any heard from Gear?" Kick-Off nods at Robustus as he rolls his elbow a little bit again, the sting still there. He swung his legs off the table to sit up again in the meantime, looking over to Bytaboom. "Nitrogear? The one who calls everyone 'Comrade'?" Robustus says, "Mm not seen him in med bay as of late, so I presume he's been maintaining himself and staying out of trouble." the medic pauses and takes out some sauter then his welder, "Hold still Kick-Off, I'll have to touch up these hairline fractures in your chest armor before you leave."" Bytaboom smiles, "That's the one." She frowns slightly and replies, "If you do see him around, tell him I am looking for him." Kick-Off leans back somewhat at the sight of the solder and welding mechanism, but puffs and holds still instead, hands clenched tightly to the sides of the table. "... Thank you." he adds. "If I see him, I will tell him Bytaboom. " he then lifts his arm again "... I think some of that dirt was blocking a pain sensor. My arm hurts now. Robustus hrms to that information, "I'll check it and the scanner, see if something is pinching down something inside it." he clicks his welder's visor and begins working on filling in the cracks. "Has that new interrogator been settling in? Working hard?" Kick-Off asks that as he holds still Bytaboom nods and inclines her head towards Kick-Off, "Thank you." She glances at Robustus, "Good to see you again." With that said, she dashes out of the med bay. Robustus mutters, "No clue, not like I've seen the fellow or go to the intelligence compound without being asked to do so." A pause, "If I see him, I'll let him know. Good cycle." Kick-Off watches Bytaboom leave, then continues "No? has he been seen elsewhere?" Robustus continues on his task, "I am not the mech to be asking where the interrogator goes, Kick-Off. I'm sorry, but my social circles don't tend to learn toward mechs that purposefully harm others to get information out of them." ".. I see. So you object to such things." remarks Kick Off, his voice very quiet. Robustus says, "I am a healer, Kick-Off. What do you think." "I used to think that all Decepticons enjoyed seeing others either defeated, dead or in pain. At least, the numbers in the Grease Pits say so." returns the Gladiator. Robustus finishes up the last crack and turns off the welder before snapping his visor back up. He takes a moment to gaze at the mech in silence, then taps his fingers on his own sigil. "I may wear this, my friend, but they do not own my spark and neither will they have it. I will always be a neutral medic at spark." Kick-Off looks up, into Robustus' face. His blue optics dimmed, then brightens as he states "Why are you here then? " not a demand, simply a question. He seemed to stare intently at Robustus, gears grinding in his head. Robustus steps back, taking up his tools to pass them through the sanitation device before placing them back into his forearm. "I am needed here. Psykeout is not a mech that can be trusted with others care and Shred..." he pauses and frowns a little, ".. I worry about her going down the same path as him. Someone has to be the sane medic around here, so it may as well be me." "And you... care about us? About me? " he asks, the questions coming slowly as he moves off the bed to stand beside her. Robustus turns to pick up the old part he removed from the mech, "I would be not be upholding my oaths as a medic if I didn't care about my patients. They may wear the sigil of Megatron, but not all of them are like him and that gives me hope." "hope for what? " asks the Gladiator, folding his arms as he runs a hand over the welds, then drops the arm and grabs it with the other, remembering the pain there. Robustus steps forward to take hold of the arm that was just grabbed, giving it a slight tug as if guessing it was a pinched wire and this may just release it. "For the future of our race." Kick-Off resists the pull, grimacing a little bit as his arm was tugged and turned." .. That helped a little. I think there may be something in it." he guesses, turning back to the matter at hand "So you... do not care for those whom you treat? What they personally desire?" Robustus hms slightly, shifting his grip so one hand is above the elbow and one remaining below. Another tug, slowly and gently with a slight rotation to it as he manipulates the joint. "I listen to what they wish to discuss with me, Kick-Off. If they wish to tell me their innermost hopes and dreams, that is up to them. My job isn't to psychoanalyze them. My job is to fix the body and give comfort. I care for more than I do others, depending upon how they deal with me personally." "I meant desires on if they wished to... go back into battle. Be a warrior, or even be treated." he flinches again, then tenses "... That hurt, but then it faded sharply. I think it was out of alignment." Robustus inclines his head, "Sorry for the brief pain, but now I know it was indeed an alignment issue." he states and considers the mech as he releases the mech's arm, "I care if they don't get treatment. Desire to be back in battle is dependent upon the individual really. Again, my job is to fix them so they may return to battle in the best shape possible." The mech frowned a little bit at the workaround to his question "And if they did not want to... be here?" he asks "you would simply repair them and send them off to do what they would? You would not help them or alert the authorities?" he rolls his elbow, nodding "Much better. thank you." Robustus frowns now at that questioning, "Kick-Off.. I can only tend to injuries. What others do of their own free will, they shall do, with or without my direct intervention. Would I intervene if I could? It depends on the circumstances, the risk involved. I certainly would not wish a warrior to simply go missing and have the individual eventually found and dealt with in a manner befitting Lord Megatron's temper." he considers a moment, "For example, /if/ I had known Goa was going to up and leave, I would have tried to reason with him. Make him see the folly of vanishing in hopes of never being found again." Kick-Off's optics stare at Robustus, then they harden a little bit, as he nods "So you merely do your duty, and that is it. Thank you for the clarification, doctor. And for the... repairs and replacements." a hand went to his abdomen. Robustus frowns a bit at Kick-Off's words, telling him, "I do not answer to you, gladiator. I do my duty as is required of me by my oaths. What I do beyond that is out my discretion. Now if you are done interrogating me, I need to get back to my storage accounting. There are parts to be ordered and files to update." Kick-Off's optics dim and he lowers his head submissively to Robustus. As he was dismissed, the mech nods "Thank you sir." simply, turning to walk out at a steady pace, rolling his arm back and forth carefully. Robustus vents softly, then offers, "Good cycle." then turns to head into the storage room. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs